


Aerial maneuvers

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bird Clint Barton, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Hawk Clint Barton, Humor, Peter Quill & Clint Barton friendship, Shapeshifter!Clint, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "Are you kidding me?" Gamora growled, dodging another dive bomb. "Peter, I'm going to shoot this bird!"She already had her blaster out, ready to take aim and fire, becausefuckTerran wildlife."No, don't! It's my friend!" Peter shouted.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill
Kudos: 30





	Aerial maneuvers

"Are you kidding me?" Gamora growled, dodging another dive bomb. "Peter, I'm going to shoot this bird!"

She already had her blaster out, ready to take aim and fire, because _fuck_ Terran wildlife.

"No, don't! It's my friend!" Peter shouted.

He actually wasn't 100% sure of the current avian's identity, but Gamora's blaster would fry it, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"Tell it to stop attacking me if you feel so strongly about it!"

She was absolutely not in the mood for this shit, and if she had to dodge that motherfucker's talons one more time, it was going down.

This was why the team hated answering distress calls. Because birds with vendettas started dropping out of the sky.

Gamora had been the only one dumb enough to come with Peter on this one (let's face it, if he went anywhere alone, there was a 50% chance he'd end up causing an interplanetary incident while lighting himself on fire in the process). Now she was ducking under swipes from a damn bird, because apparently Peter didn't have a monopoly on bad decision making when it came to their team.

"Just- just stay still for a second. I'll get it. Him."

The hawk flew over them, circling menacingly overhead for several minutes before it dived. Once it was within range, Peter threw out one of his netting devices.

The cable wrapped around the hawk's legs, and with an electric whir the hawk was falling out of the sky with an ear piercing shriek.

Gamora caught it though, because she was nice like that.

* * *

"I'm sorry, buddy." Peter spoke in soft, soothing tones as he worked on detangling the net from the little guy's wings.

It was sitting in his lap now, and rather calm for how aggressive it had been before it was caught.

"You're saying you _know_ this bird?" Gamora asked doubtfully, glaring at it over Peter's shoulder.

She swore it was giving her a smug look and _preening_ under his touch. Like it wanted to rub her face in how gentle and affectionate Peter was being.

If she had any doubt as to its intelligence from the evasive aerial maneuvers it performed, the petty pleasure she knew it was taking as Peter caressed the creature would've had her convinced. It had only spent the last half hour disproportionately attacking _her_ after all.

"I'm saying I know a guy who could turn into a bird, and he's the one who sent the distress signal," he replied calmly. Gamora wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or the hawk's. Maybe both.

"I don't really remember what he looked like when he was all bird shaped, though," Peter admitted. "That was kinda the whole point. That you never saw him coming. I'm 80% sure this is Clint, though."

He scruffled his fingers through the tawny feathers, and the hawk shook out its whole body at the apparently pleasurable sensation. "He might be stuck like this," Peter hummed thoughtfully. "He would've changed back by now if he could, I think."

"You better keep him contained," Gamora said sharply, more to the hawk than to Peter. "I have no problem cooking up a bird if he gets loose."

The hawk squawked indignantly at her threat.

_I've got my eyes on you,_ she mouthed and motioned at the same time.

She had a feeling the sentiment was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr version](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/619394282918379520/aerial-maneuvers)
> 
> _ basically I saw that one panel from the comics of Peter and Clint already knowing each other, and now all I can think of are GOTG and Hawkeye crossovers _
> 
> _ _


End file.
